Forum:XBOX Live troubles
I have no idea how to connect to XBOX Live. I've made an account on xbox.com, I have the cable and all the necessary equipment, I just have no idea how to connect my XBOX profile to my online account. Any help? And please respond quickly. Midiland95 18:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC) In the dashbord select the profile you wish to go online with chose connect to xbox live and then follow the instuctions onscreen.Veggienater 18:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, if I do that it takes me to the create an XBOX Live account page thing. 18:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Try Recover Gamertag from the xbox guide button. BMetcalf82 18:52, October 9, 2010 (UTC) You may not have actually finished the account entry or cancelled out at some point. Another possibility is that you're not selecting the right profile. The online profile is different than other profiles you may have on the xbox already. When you choose the profile does it indicate on the profile that it's an xbox live profile? That's your clue. Hope this helps. Player8410 20:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea how to make an xbox live profile on my xbox. And I will be extremely pissed off if I have to make another account on xbox.com, because I already spent about $80 on Microsoft Points on my non-messed-up one. Can someone explain in detail (preferably some pics too) how to make an xbox live account on my xbox? 21:52, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Ummm. Why did you spend $80 on an xbox live account? That xbox live account (gold membership?) is supposed to be attached ''to your gamertag. As you sign in with your gamertag on your xbox, it should say that your profile is on xbox live. Did you attach your gamertag when you purchased this xbox live account? If you had not, then that may be your problem. Give xbox a call if nothing else. You know the number, right? BMetcalf82 22:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't have Gold, because I don't have high-speed, so it's pointless. And I said that I spent $80 on ''Microsoft Points. And no I don't know the number, because I didn't think it would be this god damn hard to get on xbox live. 23:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) You have the Silver membership if you do not have the Gold. On xbox.com, you can sign into your gamertag through your windows live id, yes? I assume that this is how you've purchased the points, right? That means that the points are on your gamertag (your xbox profile). What you have to do is sign into your gamertag on the xbox. Then browse the dashboard until you find the marketplace. Note that you cannot access the marketplace unless you have a somewhat decent internet connection, silver membership or gold notwithstanding. If you can access the marketplace, then you will be able to see your available MS points balance when you look at items to purchase. You can also check you Account History after you've signed into your gamertag. Even if you cannot access the net due to connection speed, I'm pretty sure that the MS points do not expire. Just wait until you get a decent internet connection, or bring your xbox to a friends house who has internet and download items there. BMetcalf82 23:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I think you still have to setup thru your xbox. in the dashbord select from my xbox the proper profile, then select join xbox live, follow the onscreen instuctions and if you have a windows live ID from your xbox.com account enter that where it propts you to enter an email address. otherwise continue as prompted. If that doesnt work contact xbox.com support. sorry thats all i know.Veggienater 00:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok I feel like a giant dumbass. I talked to a tech support guy, and i figured out how to do it, but I forgot one thing about gametags: they don't have spaces. I kept putting mine in with a space, so it didn't work. I really need to think things through more... 00:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC)